Fêlure
by Razoue
Summary: Et si Jennifer n'avait pas seulement blessé Derek dans l'ascenseur , si elle l'avait tué? Stiles se remémore les souvenirs avec l'alpha, à leurs moments passés ensemble. Il y décrit ses sentiments, son mal être. Résumé super bidon, venez lire quand même... One shot Sterek, se passe dans la saison 3a.


Bonjour à tous, voici mon deuxième poste sur le site , un petit one-shot Sterek.

Il est assez triste et déprimant mais bon... faites vous plaisir, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, merci !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, hélas. Jeff Davis est l'unique propriétaire de tout ce joli monde. ( quel chanceux ! )

Bonne lecture! ( sortez les mouchoirs.. ou pas.)

* * *

Stiles se souviendrait toujours de ce jour, ce jour où tout a basculé dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui encore, il y repensait sans cesse, c'était comme un film qui passait en boucle dans sa tête, un film sans fin, un film qui le tuait à petit feu.

Derek Hale. Voici le nom qui était la cause de ces soucis. La cause de ses peines. Il était tellement anéanti, que rien que d'entendre ce nom accentuait sa douleur, et le replongeait dans un état de déprime profond. Il aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi, pour revenir en arrière, le revoir, lui parler, voir son sourire charmeur. Pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, surtout. Car oui , Stiles Stilinski était tombé fou amoureux d'un loup-garou qui lui avait causé bon nombre de problèmes. Toujours, il l'avait prit de haut, ignoré, envoyé balader, parfois même frappé. Et pourtant, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait en sa présence. Il devenait nerveux, et il ne pouvait que l'admirer en silence, admirer cet homme qui avait tant souffert et qui pourtant continuait à se battre, à prouver sa valeur. Malgré tout ce qu'il faisait subir à Stiles, il n'en restait pas moins prévenant. Il l'avait sauvé, plusieurs fois. Et Stiles le lui avait bien rendu. Ils avaient une sorte de lien, une connexion. Quelques fois, un dialogue muet s'installait, et cela n'était pas désagréable. Ils étaient juste là, tout les deux, silencieux, et aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcés pour qu'ils se comprennent.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais réussi à décrire cette relation. Pas des connaissances, ni des camarades. Pas vraiment amis non plus. Encore moins des amants. Mais il l'aurait tellement voulu. Ils n'étaient peut être rien au final. Ou peut être qu'ils étaient tout.

Il se remémorait tous les moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Toutes les fois où il était en sa compagnie. Toutes les fois, bonnes ou mauvaises. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur qui se serrait, lui faisant horriblement mal. Comme si sa poitrine était vide, qu'on avait délogé ce qui le maintenait en vie. Il n'était plus tellement en vie, en fait. Il était à demi-mort, vivant, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Recherchant la partie de lui qu'il avait perdu.

Stiles était donc dans un état qui se dégradait de jour en jour, et personne n'arrivait à le sortir de ses propres ténèbres. Ni Scott, son meilleur ami, ni même son père. Ils ont essayé tant de fois de le raisonner, de lui faire voir que la vie continue, qu'il avait encore tant de chemin à parcourir, mais Stiles faisait la sourde oreille, il ne voulait pas les écouter, les croire. Sa vie, c'était Derek, et celui-ci n'était plus, alors lui ne voulait plus sourire. Son âme avait rejoint celui qu'il aimait, et seul son corps vide était encore là, faisant les besognes qu'il devait faire.

Il s'enfermait des journées entières, sans manger, sans parler à quiconque, sans bouger. Juste allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond de ses yeux cernés. Rien ne lui importait, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait tenté, plusieurs fois, mais jamais il n'avait réussi. Quelque chose, au fond, l'en empêchait. Il continuait donc son existence, sans vraiment exister. Il était là , un tas de chair et d'os, mais qui n'était plus qu'une marionnette à qui on avait coupé les fils.

Et le pire, c'était ces cauchemars. Enfin, des cauchemars, il revivait ce qu'il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais connu. Ce funeste moment de sa vie, qui avait tout changé.

La mort de Derek, la mort de celui qui comptait plus que n'importe qui.

Il revoyait encore cette scène, elle ne s'effacerait jamais de son esprit. La porte de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre lentement, Jennifer qui avait reprit sa forme originelle, et qui s'évaporait , lui lançant un sourire perfide. Ce sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ce sourire qu'il haïssait, qu'il voulait faire disparaître de son visage à tout jamais.

Et puis, le corps de Derek, allongé sur le sol. Son corps ne bougeait pas, il devenait froid, il perdait toute vie en lui. Stiles était là, il n'arrivait pas à réagir, tout autour de lui semblait se déconnecter, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit un rêve. Un vilain cauchemar, qu'il se réveillerait, et que sa vie redeviendrait normale.

Il finit par s'approcher de lui, ses pas se faisant lourds, lents. Il ne voulait pas confronter cette réalité, il ne voulait pas. Rien au monde n'était pire que ça, voir l'être aimé au bord de la mort, et pire encore, ce sentiment d'impuissance, de ne pouvoir rien faire, rien faire à part regarder, regarder, pleurer, souffrir, ou ne rien ressentir. Stiles, lui, avait ressentit tout ça à ce moment. Il s'agenouilla devant le corps meurtri, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lente, sourde, bientôt inexistante.

Il était là, devant son corps. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment l'aider, comment le sauver. Il voulait juste se réveiller. Mais c'était la réalité, la dure et froide réalité, et quand il réalisa cela, il finit par céder, il leva son poing , et frappa Derek au visage, espérant que ça changerait quelque chose. Il le frappait, encore et encore, lui criant de se réveiller. Lui criant de vivre. Il lui disait qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer s'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Il lui avoua même son amour, d'une façon brève. Il le supplia de revenir, car il l'aimait. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Rien ne lui fût rendu en retour, la respiration de Derek finit par s'arrêter totalement, et Stiles mourut à ce même instant. Il mourut en même temps que Derek. Il restait là, à fixer le cadavre de celui qu'il aimait. Le regard vide, les bras encore sur son corps. Alors, il se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa. C'était la première et la dernière fois. Plus jamais il n'en aurait l'occasion. Il n'aura plus l'occasion de rien. Ni le toucher, ni le voir. Ni l'entendre, ni le taquiner, ni l'aimer, ou être aimé en retour. Rien, à part le néant, ce vide qui s'incrustait dans tous les pores de sa peau, dans son cœur, ses poumons, l'empêchant parfois de respirer, lui provoquant des crises de panique. Il était mort intérieurement. Et rien n'y personne ne pouvait le sauver.

Quand Scott arriva, il vit Stiles, tenant désespérément la veste de Derek, s'accrochant à elle comme une bouée. Alors il comprit, il comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il courut pour aider son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci refusait de lâcher prise, de lâcher le corps de l'alpha. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter, il ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça. Il ne retint pas plus longtemps ses larmes, et pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Plus encore que lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de sa mère. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et les cris se perdaient dans sa gorge. Scott essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, il le tirait vers la sortie, mais Stiles s'accrochait, ne pouvant pas se résigner à partir. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne le voulait pas.

Scott usa de sa force de loup-garou et finit par le sortir de là. Il frappa Stiles pour le ramener à lui, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le droit de céder à un tel moment. Alors Stiles arrêta de pleurer. Il ravala ses larmes, et ne ressentit rien. Rien du tout. Comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Ils finirent par s'évader de l'hôpital, et après cette histoire, plus jamais Stiles n'a sourit, ou dit quelque chose de joyeux. Il sombrait lentement , s'enfonçant dans le fossé qu'il avait lui même creusé. Pendant des mois, il n'avait plus rien fait, rien à part se morfondre et repenser à ce moment où il a tout perdu. Puis, il avait assisté à l'enterrement de Derek, il y était resté jusqu'au bout, et il y était encore quand tout le monde était parti. Il fixait la tombe, et avait un visage impassible, sans émotions. Il s'approcha jusqu'à la gravure et la toucha délicatement, comme si c'était une personne.

Il déclara soudainement, d'une voix tremblante .

- Fêlure.. je cherchais le mot. C'est une fêlure que tu as provoqué dans mon âme. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à part t'aimer.

Il retira sa main, et une dernière fois ses larmes coulèrent. Il ne pouvait plus se monter faible, il ne pouvait plus montrer ses sentiments. Il devait devenir comme Derek, se battre malgré toute la souffrance, prouver sa valeur et ne jamais abandonner. Malgré ce néant en lui, cette tristesse permanente qui l'accablait , il se devait de continuer. Il continuerait à vivre, à vivre pour lui , même s'il n'était plus en vie.


End file.
